List of characters by game
This is a list of characters featured in the Mario franchise and all related series, organized by the game in which they first appear. ''Donkey Kong *Mario *Donkey Kong *Pauline Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong Jr. [[Mario Bros. (Game & Watch)|''Mario Bros. (Game & Watch)]] *Luigi ''Donkey Kong 3 *Stanley Wrecking Crew *Foreman Spike Mario's Bombs Away *Alarm Monkey *Buddy *Heavy Smoker Super Mario Bros. *Princess Peach *Bowser Super Mario Bros. 2'' / Super Mario Advance *Wart *Mouser *Fryguy *Clawgrip *Triclyde *Birdo *Robirdo (Super Mario Advance) *Toad ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' / Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 *Koopalings **Larry Koopa **Morton Koopa Jr. **Wendy O. Koopa **Iggy Koopa **Roy Koopa **Lemmy Koopa **Ludwig von Koopa *Kings *Boom Boom ''Super Mario Land *Princess Daisy *Tatanga *King Totomesu *Hiyoihoi *Dragonzamasu *Tamao *Biokinton Dr. Mario *Dr. Mario Super Mario World'' / Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 *Yoshi *Yoshi's Friends ''NES Open Tournament Golf *Steve *Mark *Tony *Billy Mario Paint *Mr. Crayon *Undodog Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *Wario *Witch *Sewer Rat *Octopus *Bird *Three Little Pigheads Mario & Wario *Wanda Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 *Captain Syrup *Genie *Spiked Pirate *Bīfun *Hinyari *Funfun *Bobo *Zenisukī Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! *Bomberman *Cup King *Top Man *T-Bear *P-Flower *Thunder Cloud *Pukupuku *Gururin Knight *Mad-Bomber Donkey Kong Country *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Candy Kong *Funky Kong *Rambi the Rhino *Enguarde the Swordfish *Expresso the Ostrich *Winky the Frog *Very Gnawty *Master Necky *Queen B. *Really Gnawty *Dumb Drum *Master Necky Snr. *King K. Rool Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' / Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Bowser *Kamek *Stork *Burt the Bashful *Salvo the Slime *Bigger Boo *Roger the Potted Ghost *Froggy *Naval Piranha *Marching Milde *Hookbill the Koopa *Sluggy the Unshaven *Raphael the Raven *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Tap-Tap the Golden ''Virtual Boy Wario Land *Beaver *Guard *Dinosaur Fish *Sand Fish *Tank and Operator *Demon Head Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest *Dixie Kong *Swanky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Rattly the Rattlesnake *Squitter the Spider *Quawks *Krow *Kleever *Kudgel *King Zing *Kreepy Krow Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Mallow *Geno *Smithy Gang **Smithy **Exor **Factory Chief **Gunyolk **Manager **Director **Clerk **Domino **Cloaker **Boomer **Ding-A-Ling **Count Down **Mad Adder **Earth Link **Smelter **Mack **Bowyer **Yaridovich **Axem Rangers ***Axem Red ***Axem Black ***Axem Pink ***Axem Green ***Axem Yellow ***Blade *Bahamutt *Belome *Booster *Gardener *Frogfucius *Boshi *Croco *Gaz *Chancellor *Culex *Monstermama *Czar Dragon *Zombone *Garro *Grandma *Dr. Topper *Hinopio *Jagger *Jinx *Grate Guy *Knife Guy *Valentina *Dodo *Jonathan Jones *Dyna and Mite *Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole *Megasmilax *Link *Punchinello *Samus Aran *Shy Away *Three Musty Fears *Raz *Raini *King Nimbus *Queen Nimbus *Vault Guard *Toadofsky *Sergeant Flutter Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble *Kiddy Kong *Banana Bird Queen *Ellie the Elephant *Belcha *Arich *Squirt *KAOS *Bleak *Barbos Super Mario 64'' / Super Mario 64 DS *King Bob-omb *Whomp King *Manta *Eyerok *Tuxie *Mother Penguin *Big Penguin *MIPS *Chief Chilly (Super Mario 64 DS) *Koopa the Quick *Mad Piano *Big Bully *Chill Bully *Hoot *Dorrie *Big Mr. I *Wiggler ''Diddy Kong Racing *Tiptup *Pipsy *Bumper *Timber *Krunch *Banjo *Conker the Squirrel *Drumstick *T.T. *Tricky the Triceratops *Bluey the Walrus *Bubbler the Octopus *Smokey the Dragon *Wizpig Wrecking Crew '98 *Onigiri *Onnanoko *Oyazi *Dogu Mario Party *Koopa Kid *Puff *Mushroom Shop Clerk *Porto *Bello *Fun Gus *Talking Parrot Super Smash Bros. *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Pikachu *Jigglypuff *Captain Falcon *Ness *Master Hand *Metal Mario *Fighting Polygons *King Dedede *Ridley Mario Golf *Plum *Sonny *Harry *Maple *Charlie Donkey Kong 64 *Lanky Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Banana Fairy Princess *K. Lumsy *Troff *Scoff *Snide *Army Dillo *Dogadon *Mad Jack *Puftoss Mario Party 2 *Woody *Steamer *Mushroom Genie *Snifit Patrol *Professor Fungi *Battle T. Wario Land 3 *Rudy *Mad Scienstein *Doll Boy *Wormwould *Shoot *Wolfenboss *Muddee *Pesce *Jamano *Scowler *Yellow Belly *Anonster Mario Tennis *Waluigi Mario Party 3 *Warukio *Millennium Star *Tumble *Game Guy *Belltop *Mushroom Jeanie Paper Mario *Kammy Koopa *Star Spirits **Eldstar **Mamar **Skolar **Muskular **Misstar **Klevar **Kalmar *Twink *Jr. Troopa *Goombario *Goombaria *Goompapa *Goomama *Goompa *Gooma *Kooper *Bombette *Parakarry *Lady Bow *Watt *Sushie *Lakilester *Goomba King *Red and Blue Goomba *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa *Bowser??? *Buzzar *Tutankoopa *Chompy *Tubba Blubba *Tubba's Heart *Big Lantern Ghost *General Guy *Lava Piranha *Huff N. Puff *Monstar *Crystal King *The Master *Chan *Lee *Electro Blooper *Super Blooper *Fuzzipede *Kent C. Koopa *Rowf and Rhuff *Oaklie *Moustafa *Kolorado *Chuck Quizmo *Russ T. *Stanley *Tayce T. *Nomadimouse *Whale *Muss T. *Chet Rippo *Rip Cheato *Postmaster *Gourmet Guy *Merlon *Merlee *Madam Merlar *Merlow *Merle *Merluvlee *Lakilulu *Koopa Koot *Village Leader *Koover *Igor *Harry T. *Fice T. *Chanterelle *Bruce *Fishmael *Frost T. *Lily *Minh T. *Mort T. *Petunia *Yakkey *Posie *Rosie *Tolielip *Trading Event Toad *Vanna T. *Yoshi Chief *Wise Wisterwood *Dane T. Super Smash Bros. Melee *Zelda *Sheik *Pichu *Ganondorf *Ice Climbers *Mewtwo *Mr. Game & Watch *Falco Lombardi *Young Link *Marth *Roy *Crazy Hand *Giga Bowser *Sandbag *Fighting Wire Frames *Giant Kirby *Dark Link *Metal Luigi Luigi's Mansion *King Boo *Professor Elvin Gadd *Neville *Lydia *Chauncey *The Floating Whirlindas *Shivers *Melody Pianissima *Mr. Luggs *Spooky *Bogmire *Biff Atlas *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot *Henry and Orville *Madame Clairvoya *Boolossus *Uncle Grimmly *Clockwork Soldiers *Sue Pea *Jarvis *Sir Weston *Vincent Van Gore *BamBoo *Bootha *GameBoo Advance *TaBoo *Boolicious *TurBoo *Boo La La *GameBoo *Kung Boo *Boogie *PeekaBoo *GumBoo *Boomeo *Boodacious *Booligan *Booregard *Mr. Boojangles *LimBooger *Boonswoggle *Boohoo *ShamBoo *Booris *Booigi *Little Boo Peep *Boo B. Hatch *Booripedes *Boomerang *Booscaster *Boolivia *Boonita *UnderBoo *TamBoorine *Booffant *Boolderdash *Bootique Wario Land 4 *Golden Diva *Princess Shokora *Spoiled Rotten *Cractus *Cuckoo Condor *Aerodent *Catbat *Hoggus *Captain Coin *Keyzer *Black Cat *Item Shopkeeper *Game Bot Super Mario Sunshine *Toadsworth *F.L.U.D.D. *Bowser Jr. *Shadow Mario *Petey Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Phantamanta *Eely-Mouth *Mecha-Bowser *Pianta Judge *Pianta Attorney *Il Piantissimo *Sand Bird WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! *Jimmy T. *Mona *Dribble and Spitz *9-Volt *Dr. Crygor *Orbulon *Kat and Ana *Ken the Reporter *Pyoro *Joe *Mona's Elephant *Mona's Pig *Mona's Monkey *Diamond Police *Fronk *Shadow the Dog *Don the Sparrow *Boneheads Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Cackletta *Bowletta *Fawful *Prince Peasley *Queen Bean *Lady Lima *Popple *Rookie *Tolstar *Hoohooros *Dragohoho *Chuckolator *Mom Piranha *Trunkle *Hermie III *Piranha Bean *Jojora *Jojora's Friends *Bubbles *Harhall *Blablanadon *Chuckleroot *Border Bros *Starshade Bros. *Hammerhead Bros. *Cork and Cask *Jellyfish Sisters Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Toadette Mario Party 6 *Twila *Brighton Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Goombella *Professor Frankly *Koops *Koopley *Koopie Koo *Flurrie *Puni **Punio **Puni Elder **Petuni **Puniper **Pungry **Pungent *Mini-Yoshi *Admiral Bobbery *Ms. Mowz *X-Nauts **Sir Grodus **Lord Crump **Shadow Sirens ***Beldam ***Marilyn ***Vivian *Gold Fuzzy *Red Bones *Hooktail *Magnus von Grapple *Armored Harriers *Rawk Hawk *Grubba *Macho Grubba *Atomic Boo *Doopliss *Cortez *Smorg *Magnus von Grapple 2.0 *Dark Bones *Gloomtail *Shadow Queen *Bonetail *Black Chest Demon *TEC-XX *Ishnail *Gus *Goose *Garf *Don Pianta *Vinny *Tony *Francesca *Frankie *Toodles *Hamma Jamma *Bamma *Flare *Hamma Jamma's father *Hamma Jamma's grandfather *Bandy Andy *KP Pete *Cleftor *Master Crash *Sir Swoop *Blooey *Jerry *Torque *Hayzee *Screamy *Princess Eclair *Chestnut King *Minister Crepe *Hizza *X *Zip Toad *Zess T. *Pennington *Lumpy *Jolene *Bub-ulber *Charlieton *Chef Shimi *Darkly *General White *Lucky *McGoomba *Lahla *Dazzle *Flavio *Grifty *Maitre Delish *Goom Goom *Goomfrey *Pa-Patch *Podley *Parrot *Goldbob *Ghost T. *Heff T. *Herb T. *Peeka *Scarlette *Prince Mush *Niff T. *Wonky Mario Golf: Advance Tour *Neil *Ella WarioWare: Twisted! *18-Volt *Papa T. *Mama T. *Pip Squeak *Sal Out *The Dinosaurs *Shuriken the Falcon *Diamond Troll *Ocktor *Space Monster Gabriel *5-Volt WarioWare: Touched! *Ashley and Red *Mike *Jamie T. *James T. *Art and Deco *Sewer Guru *Dr. Payne *Bridget the Baker *The Pork Loins *Sammy Rai *Vanessa *Garbage Boy *4.1 and 4.2 *The Security Dudes *Scratchy the 'Fro Bug *Numchuck the Monkey *Rocky the Reporter Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Ghastly King Mario Party Advance *Shroomlock *Mrs. Shroomlock *Mr.E *Pengwen *Mushbert Mario Kart DS *R.O.B. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Shroobs **Elder Princess Shroob **Princess Shroob **Commander Shroob **Junior Shrooboid **Shrooboid Brat **Elder Shrooboid **Yoob **Swiggler **Sunnycide *Toadsworth the Younger *Toadbert *Kylie Koopa *Toadiko *Hammer Bros. *Mrs. Thwomp *Elvin Gadd (past) *Baby Peach *Gramma Red and Gramma Green *Hollijolli Mayor Mario Tennis: Power Tour *Clay (also known as Max) *Ace (also known as Tina) Super Mario Strikers *Super Team Mario Kart Arcade GP *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Blinky New Super Mario Bros. *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba *Monty Tank *Lakithunder *Dry Bowser Super Princess Peach *Army Hammer Bro *Perry *Hoo *Blizzardus Mario Hoops 3-on-3 *Black Mage *White Mage *Ninja *Moogle *Cactuar *Malboro Yoshi's Island DS *Baby Wario *Baby DK *Big Burt Bros. *Gilbert the Gooey *Hector the Reflector *Big Bungee Piranha *Bessie Bass *Priscilla the Peckish *Six-Face Sal *Big Guy the Stilted *Moltz the Very Goonie WarioWare: Smooth Moves *Young Cricket and Master Mantis *Penny *Jimmy P. *Monettes *Diamond City Roughs *Elephant Ogre *Little Ogre *Legendary Cat Dancers *Chatty Mr. Spell Book *Monster Flower *Alien Mitzi *Legendary Dog Dancers *Mii Wario: Master of Disguise *Sphinx *Count Cannoli *Goodstyle *Carpaccio *Terrormisu *Poobah the Pharaoh Super Paper Mario *Count Bleck *Nastasia *Tippi *Merlon *Bestovius *Old Man Watchitt *Thoreau *Boomer *Slim *Barry *Thudley *Carrie *Fleep *Cudge *Dottie *Tiptron *Merlumina *Merlee *O'Chunks *Mimi *Dimentio *Mr. L *Fracktail *Francis *Mega Koopa *Big Blooper *Pook *Squirps *Brobot *Nolrem *Flint Cragley *King Croacus IV *King Sammer *Brobot L-type *Queen Jaydes *Grambi *Luvbi *Underchomp *Bonechill *Super Dimentio *Saffron Mario Party 8 *MC Ballyhoo *Big Top *Captain Goomba *Goomba idols *Holly Koopa *Captain Shy Guy Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 *Mametchi Itadaki Street DS *Slime *Angelo *Jessica *Dragonlord *Ragnar *Alena *Yangus *Pudding *Bianca *Hassan *Platypunk Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Kip *Kass *Kalypso *Kludge Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Dr. Eggman *Amy Rose *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Espio the Chameleon *Big the Cat Super Mario Galaxy *Rosalina *Luma *Polari *Captain Toad *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Banktoad *Mailtoad *Honey Queen *Penguru *Coach *Lumalee *Gil Board *Bill Board *Phil Board *Jill Board *Cosmic Mario *Cosmic Luigi *Bouldergeist *Kamella *King Kaliente *Megaleg *Tarantox *Dino Piranha *Kingfin *Baron Brrr *Bugaboom *Major Burrows *Topmaniac *Fiery Dino Piranha Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Meta Knight *Pit *Solid Snake *Zero Suit Samus *Ike *Pokémon Trainer **Squirtle **Ivysaur **Charizard *Lucas *Captain Olimar *Palutena *Ancient Minister *Barbara *Little Mac *Mr. Resetti *Rayquaza *Porky *Galleom *Duon *Meta Ridley *Tabuu *Metal Gear *Otacon *Mei Ling *Colonel Roy Campbell To see other characters who debuted here as Assist Trophies, see Assist Trophy. Mario Kart Wii *Baby Daisy Wario Land: Shake It! *Queen Merelda *Shake King *Rollanratl *Hot Roderick *Chortlebot *Bloomsday *Large Fry Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Metal Sonic * Silver the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat * Jet the Hawk Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * Starlow * Midbus Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Lubba *Co-Star Luma *Cosmic Spirit *The Chimp *Fluzzard *Peewee Piranha *King Lakitu *Digga-Leg *Gobblegut *Rollodillo *Sorbetti *Megahammer *Glamdozer *Squizzard *Prince Pikante *Fire Gobblegut Donkey Kong Country Returns *Professor Chops *Tiki Tak Tribe **Tiki Tong *Mugly *Scurvy Crew *Stu *Mole Miner Max *Mangoruby *Thugly *Colonel Pluck Super Mario 3D Land *Pom Pom Fortune Street *Stella *Patty Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Kersti *Sling-a-Thing Toad *Shady Toad *Traveling Toad *Megasparkle Goomba *Tower Power Pokey *Mizzter Blizzard New Super Mario Bros. U *Nabbit Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *Boogie Woogie *BaBoon *Boo Boo *Ooga Booga *MamBoo *Boolean *Booluga *Boo B. Trap *French Boodle *ComBooter *Bootine *Boodonkulous *JamBoolaya *Boony Raboot *Boofoon *Booger *ParaBoola *Boolldog *Boopa Troopa *Booreaucrat *MaraBoo Mario & Luigi: Dream Team *Dr. Snoozemore *Antasma *Prince Dreambert *Smoldergeist *Brickle *Dreambunny *Eldream *Britta Super Mario 3D World *Sprixie Princesses *Plessie *Meowser *Hisstocrat *Queen Hisstocrat *Boss Brolder *King Ka-thunk *Prince Bully *Motley Bossblob Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze *Snowmads **Lord Fredrik **Pompy **Skowl **Ba-Boom **Fugu **Bashmaster *Tawks Mario Golf: World Tour *Gold Mario Mario Kart 8 *Baby Rosalina *Pink Gold Peach Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Greninja *Lucina *Robin *Shulk *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Cloud Strife *Corrin *Bayonetta *Dark Samus *Isabelle *Chrom To see other characters who debuted here as Assist Trophies, see Assist Trophy. Super Mario Maker *Mary O. *Yamamura Paper Mario: Color Splash *Huey *Rescue Squad V Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Inkling Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle *Rabbid Mario *Rabbid Luigi *Rabbid Peach *Rabbid Yoshi *Spawny *Madame Bwahstrella *Sunflower *Pirabbid Plant *Rabbid Kong *Blizzy *Sandy *Icicle Golem *Calavera *Phantom *Mecha Jr. *Bwario *Bwaluigi *Lava Queen Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions *Captain Goomba *Captain Shy Guy *Captain Boo *Captain Koopa Troopa Super Mario Odyssey *Cappy *Tiara *Broodals **Madame Broode **Hariet **Rango **Spewart **Topper Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Simon Belmont *Richter Belmont *Ken Masters *Incineroar *Rathalos *Dracula *Marx *Galeem *Dharkon *Joker *Morgana To see other characters who debuted here as Assist Trophies, see Assist Trophy. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *Best Fitness Friends Yoshi's Crafted World'' *Sundream Stone characters by game *